I Miss You
by PoisonAngelMuse
Summary: "Her hands soon found the way to his now much longer locks. She had missed it. This feeling; for the first time in almost one year, she felt complete again." A oneshot of lovers that were long apart.Full of lemons.If you don t like it,don t read it.


To the person that changed my life.

I love you.

* * *

_**I Miss You**_

The heat of the apartment was unbearable against her tight clothes. She could feel his eyes on her. He was devouring her, striping each layer, they had been apart for too long. Longer than most people would bear.

The days, weeks and months apart didn´t make her love for him any smaller, neither did her deepest desires, the ones that pulsed against every fiber or her being; she still wanted him in every way possible.

Her bags fell against the hard floor when his arms surrounded her body, in a tight embrace, she could feel all of him against her body.

His hands roomed her, it was like a touch of a old lover, but still fresh just like their relationship.

"I missed you" he whispered against the warm pale skin of her neck.

"I missed you too" she reply, feeling her heartbeat speeding up with every word he said against her body.

Soft hands touched her flat stomach, feeling for the first time in so long her flesh. Slowly he took of her white shirt, throwing it on the other side of the room, close to the door.

Her long wavy mahogany hair fell against her back, the reddish brown curls he loved so much finally free, just as silky as he remembered.

"So soft" he said, touching the velvet skin of her back with the tip of his fingers.

She was breathing heavily; her skin went on fire, with just one simple touch. It had been too long since she had last been touched.

She took his hands; one went against her chest while the other stood on her waist.

"I can´t believe I am here with you" she could sense the hot tears forming on her eyes, but she wouldn´t cry, not anymore.

"Hey look at me" he said, turning her around, so he could look at her brown eyes.

"No more tears, ok? All I want to see now it's your beautiful smile, which I love so much" he said, touching her chin, making her look at his eyes. He hated when she didn´t look at him.

"I promise no more stupid tears" she said, giving a chaste kiss on his lips.

Her lips were full and sweet, the familiar taste of her lip-gloss brought to him so many memories of their time together. He couldn´t stop himself from deeping that kiss, making her moan against his lips.

Her hands soon found the way to his now much longer locks. She had missed it. This feeling; for the first time in almost one year, she felt complete again.

The heat was to strong, the passion, the time that had been wasted with the distance.

Soon she found herself pressed between the cold wall of the apartment and his hard body. His hands touched every part of her body with fierce passion; her breasts, her thighs, her neck, her hair.

Their body´s moved one against the other, holding each other, in a strong embrace. She needed to feel the heat of his skin against hers; she needed all of him, like she needed air.

His shirt soon joined hers in the mass of clothes on the floor, next to their shoes and bags.

His skin was so hot, and she was getting lost, lost on him, on this feeling, she felt like she would explode if she didn´t find release soon. She had forgotten how addicting to his lips she could get, how perfect every part of his body fit against hers.

He had missed touching her, feeling her, loving her. She was wearing that lacy white bra that he loved so much. He couldn´t help himself, he needed to feel them, he didn´t even bother with the back clasp, he just pushed the cup down, and felt her hard pink nipple against his fingertips.

"God, I missed them" he said, before getting on his knees in front of her ,slowly licking, biting and kissing his way up to her perky breasts.

She released herself from the confined bra letting them free.

He started at her nude form, trying to remember every dot, every curve, every little detail about her body.

He couldn´t resist anymore, soon his lips were against her chest, tasting the pale skin of her bust.

His tongue licked the pink flesh, tasting it, feeling her, savoring every second of it. He just couldn´t get enough of them, while his mouth adored her left breast, his hands worked on her right one, never stopping.

Every second of it felt like heaven to her, she could feel herself getting moist at each instant that passed, it had been to long since the last time he had touched her.

When his mouth took all of her, she couldn´t hold anymore the moans, letting every person on that building know exactly how much pleasure he was bringing to her. She felt like she was out of control.

She was holding his hair so tight, that she knew it probably hurt him, but she just couldn´t stop.

All she could do was moan his name, and bring his mouth closer to her, getting lost in this feeling.

When he bitted and sucked hard at her tight bud, she lost it, she wanted to get back to control, and show him how good she could make him feel.

"Get up" she moaned, pushing him up, bringing his lips back to hers.

She devoured him, like she was famish, and he was the sweetest fruit she had ever tasted.

She could feel how hard he was against his jeans, rubbing against her core every time he tried to press himself against her body.

Her hands found the way down to his pants, rubbing him against the tight dark jeans, making him moan her name.

His zipper was soon down, while she worked down on him, holding tight and hard.

"Fuck" he whispered against her neck, while sucking the sensitive skin, which probably would have a mark later.

Her hands were firm, grabbing his cock in a tight embrace. With every move of her hand, she brought him closer to release, but she wanted this feeling to last.

"Faster" he moaned, but she didn´t want it to end, so she did the last thing he expected.

She fell on her knees, while he braced himself against the wall, staring at the woman that he loved.

It had been so long since she had last tasted him. She took him on her hands, grabbing him, rubbing him hard, up and down. He had precum all over his head, and she couldn´t stop herself from tasting it.

She used the tip of her tongue to savor him. He was salty and bitter, all at the same time.

She moaned, sending a wave through his cock, making him grab hard at her hair, while she sucked him. Her eyes were closed, she was deep in tough on her task, and he was giving everything to not just cum in seconds. All of those months, this exactly moment was on his mind, the thought of her tight, hot, wet mouth surround him was enough to send him to heaven many times.

His moans excited her even more, stimulating her, making her work even harder on him. She wanted to make him feel so good. She wanted him to lose all control, just like she always did when she was with him.

"Oh fuck, don´t stop" he moaned, trying to get even deeper in her mouth, lost in feeling.

She knew he was close, so she licked all of him, going even deeper, harder, and faster. She couldn´t get enough of him, and besides, he had never cum in her mouth before. And she wanted to give this to him, and to be able to taste him, at least once. She wasn´t the type of girl that did this, but for him, she would do everything to make him happy. Well, almost everything.

"Baby, I going to cum" he shouted, warning her, like he always used to do. But this time she wasn´t going to finish it any other way; this time she would have all of him. It didn´t take long after he realized what she wanted to do, it had been too long, he couldn´t hold anymore.

His hands grabbed her long hair, while she took everything he had to give, tasting his seed.

His moans shouted through the small room. He felt like he hadn´t felt in months. Free and light.

His breathing has hard, and his chest was covered in sweat, but he never looked more beautiful to her.

She gotten up, her knees a little sore from being down for so long, but it didn´t matter.

They looked at each other eyes, the hot summer day, was making her skin moist and her hair looked wild. But to him, it didn´t matter, he never wanted her more than in that moment.

He couldn´t stop looking at her creamy thighs, she was wearing a short jeans skirt, that made her look delicious.

Their breathings were hard; she had a dark feral look in her angelic face, what only made him want her even more, so fucking bad.

He attacked her lips, making her moan, tasting her salty mouth, his hands grabbing with force her ass.

His hands went down her short skirt, only to find a small piece of soft fabric there, covering her hot core.

He ripped the fabric, throwing it on the floor, pushing her against the closer surface available.

The small table that had a few items on it trembled with the force that he made. He pushed her skirt up to her waist, not wasting time to remove the piece of cloth. She moaned as soon as his hands found her wet opening, which was throbbing with desire, so ready for him.

"So wet" he moaned against her lips, as soon as his fingers touched her, making her almost scream with the force of the desire that she felt.

"I want you so much" she whispered, grabbing his locks with force.

His agile fingers worked on her clit, making her squirm against the wood table, trying to hold on the sensation. She was so wet that her thighs were getting moist with her juices, she wanted him so bad, that's she wanted to scream.

"Please" she moaned her head against the wall.

"Tell me what you want" he whispered, licking her neck, pushing his fingers deep inside of her.

"Oh" she moaned, lost in pleasure.

"I will give you whatever you want" he whispered against her ear.

"You, all I want is you" she said, bringing his lips to hers one more time, in a hard and passionate kiss.

He couldn´t hold anymore, his cock was hard, and throbbing against her thighs. He couldn´t wait anymore to be inside of her.

He pushed her legs farther apart, before rubbing the head of his dick next to her core, making her moan with the contact.

With a small push he was home again.

The delicious sensation of been filled again, complete, went through both of their minds.

He fit perfectly inside of her, and she was still as tight as before, making every move a sweet torture.

Both wanted this feeling to last forever, after so long apart, all he wanted was to be here always, but he couldn´t hold back. She felt too good .Her moans were loud and deep, and that made him only lost more of his control.

He hold close to her small waist, and went as hard and deep as he could. She couldn´t even describe the feeling that she was going through; they were too good to be true. He was so deep inside of her, that she couldn´t even move; all she could do was to feel every part of him. He was pulsing inside of her, fitting perfectly, making her crazy with desire.

"Don´t stop" she said, holding tight on his shoulders, not even realizing that her nails were hard against his skin.

The pain full in on, making him go even harder and faster, reaching places inside of her that he never felt before. It felt too good. Better than any of the times they had been together before. They never felt closer than in that moment. He knew he was close, to close to his taste, but he needed her so much. He needed her to feel what he was feeling. He needed her to reach it with him.

"Cum with me baby" he moaned against her skin.

"Just don´t stop" she said, with her eyes closed, her hair all over her face, her pale face getting redder every second that passed.

He held so tight on her thighs that they were getting bruised with the force that he was touching her, her legs around his waist, going even deeper than before, making her squirm and scream his name, getting so close to the final release.

She was pushing her hips against his, getting so deep, feeling him so hard inside of her. She wanted to give him this so much, that it hurts, she wanted to give him all she had. She was holding on the cold wall and on his arm, trying to get the final friction that she needed so much to send her to the edge. Her tight bud was rubbing against his skin, making her moan so loud, that she was sure he was going to get kicked out of the dorm.

"Fuck I can´t hold anymore. Please, cum with me" he said, biting hard her neck, and grabbing hard her long locks,begging between grunts and moans.

Then it happened, it was like every muscle of her body contracted at the same time. She saw fire and light. It was an indescribable sensation, which shocked her entire body, making her even tighter, sending him to the edge with her.

They were a mess of sweat, and sex, but for them, nothing was more perfect than that moment.

The End.

**_I Miss You__- __Incubus_**

_To see you when I wake up_  
_Is a gift I didn´t think could be real._  
_To know that you feel the same as I do_  
_is a three-fold, utopian dream._

_You do something to me that I can´t explain._  
_so would I be out of line if I said,_  
_I miss you_

_I see your picture,_  
_I smell your skin on the empty pillow, next to mine._  
_You have only been gone ten days,_  
_but already I´m wasting away._

_I know I´ll see you again_  
_whether far or soon._  
_But I need you to know that I care._  
_and, I miss You__._

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this small one shot.I was feeling very emotional at the time._

_xoxo_

_PoisonAngelMuse_


End file.
